


ONEUS 98z 短篇//笑靨 番外 晴天娃娃

by LokYiu



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokYiu/pseuds/LokYiu
Summary: 用你的禮物，連接起我們的緣分。有你在，都是晴天。
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 1





	ONEUS 98z 短篇//笑靨 番外 晴天娃娃

一天，李建熙到呂煥雄家作客。 

與其說是作客，不如說是李建熙在取回被呂煥雄拿走的晴天娃娃後耍賴留下來。 

「反正你家這麼大！會差我一間房嗎？讓我留下吧~」 

說完便走進屋內，拿起抱枕倒在柔軟的地毯上。 

呂煥雄有些無奈，卻也只是聳聳肩，由得李建熙滾來滾去。 

「傻瓜，可別撞到了啊！我不會扶你喔！」 

「不要嘛……讓我抱抱。」李建熙扔下抱枕，飛奔從背後抱住小小的人影。 

李建熙一向喜歡把呂煥雄抱在懷裏，感受滿懷的，專屬他的木質香。 

畢竟以前心心念念的擁抱，現在想抱多久都沒事，當然要抱回所有遺憾。 

嗯……沒事包括呂煥雄的小脾氣。 

「呀！李建熙我一身汗，你先放手讓我洗澡啦！不然會有汗味！」 

一米六八的身高始終是個硬傷，對李建毫無殺傷力。 

呂煥雄偶爾小小的脾氣像炸毛的貓，矜貴而不失可愛，又帶一點奶兇，用不太鋒利的爪撓這撓那。 

令人著迷，令人神往。 

李建熙想着，突然意識到了甚麼。 

「洗澡？你會洗澡？？？」 

「喂！甚麼意思啦！難道我平日不洗澡的嗎？」 

「對啊……」 

「對你個頭！」 

「雄啊……一會再洗吧……」 

「喂！你……喂！」 

一陣打打鬧鬧，兩人累癱在沙發上，又出了一身汗。 

李建熙看著天花板發了一會呆，又把晴天娃娃拿出來晃動着。 

褪色的墨水把白色的布料染成又藍又黑的一圈圈。在此之上，有呂煥雄新加上的笑容。 

晴天娃娃能祈求好天氣，呂煥雄說送他晴天娃娃是希望在他的人生能每天放晴。 

猶記得這是他收到的，第一份來自呂煥雄的禮物。 

他還感動了好久。 

李建熙莞爾一笑，把晴天娃娃收起，半抱半拉把呂煥雄推進衛生間。 

他兜兜轉轉，找到他人生中的太陽，  
晴天娃娃甚麼的，果然很靈啊。 

End_


End file.
